World War Wrestling
by Danny Kusanagi
Summary: What happens when Vince's company undergoes a hostiles takeover by none other than Eric Bischoff and his TNAAJPW alliance? Will he submit or fight? NOTE: This fanfic treats pro wrestling kayfabe as reality. Chapter 2 is up.
1. The Descent

**World War Wrestling**

**by Danny Kusanagi**

All characterizations of peoples in this story are purely fictional and are used for fictional purposes. All wrestlers names or organization or any entity name belongs to their respective companies. So please don't sue. Oh, and I may switch between putting dialogue in quotations and putting them as character lines because I can't keep up with multiple people talkin'. Yeeeeah...

Wrestling is fake. Its a common criticism that many fans of the spectacle have had to deal with one time or another. Its as if detractors feel that fans are all void of sensibility or intelligence. Its as if they want wrestling to disappear. Pro wrestling has a misticism that gives it power over its fans. The power to suspend disbelief. So this tale asks that you suspend your disbelief. It asks you to be a wrestling fan. Because in this place pro wrestling is REAL!!!

**Chapter 1: The Descent**

WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment. Arguably the top wrestling promotion in the world. Although Vince McMahon could'nt stand some of his wrestlers, he knew that they drew money and he kept them on his payroll. They had no objection obviously. Wrestling was in their blood. True, there were some that were disenchanted. Some who were'nt truly "in it to win it". Although it would've been great to be rid of this excess baggage, he found that the fans were attached to some of them. Vince wanted to stay on top. So he did what fans wanted...

For a while.

Stamford, CT

Sunday 2:03 AM

The phone rings in the middle of the night. Vince awakens in his thousand dollar a night suite. Fancy fabrics and deliciously detailed furniture furnishes the room. Top room for the top guy. Vince picks up the phone, evidently perturbed. He was having such a nice dream about showering in his moneys. It was odd. How could anyone have gotten the number to the room? He did'nt give it out that night.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Good morning, Mr. McMahon. Do you know who this is?" stated a very familiar voice.

"How the HELL did you get this number?"

"I take it you already figured out who this is?"

"Dammit, Bischoff. What the heck do you want? Can't you call me later? Its two in the morning. I got to work tomorrow. Unlike you."

"Oh ho ho. Low blow Vince. Very low. But y'see, I'm willing to forget because now I'm holding all the cards." Vince was puzzled. And tired.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, thats where it gets interesting, Vince. Unless you sign over at least 50 of WWE's stocks over to me, you won't have to find out." Vince could not believe what he had just heard. Was this a threat? Was he serious? Was he high? Eric had nothing.

"I'm gonna pretend I did'nt hear that and hang up with a definite n-!"

"Don't you dare hang up that phone Vince!" interrupted Bischoff "because if you do, so help me things are'nt ever gonna be the same." Vince was getting annoyed with the ambiguousness of the situation.

"Thats it, you bastard, tell me whats going on!" snarled Vince.

"I don't have to tell you a god damn thing, Vince. Take my deal, or I'm taking everything."

"I'd like to see you try, Eric. I'd like to see you waltz in and take the company that left yours in the dust."

"Heh heh. Ask and you shall receive Vince. Here is what I'm gonna propose. Make an announcement on the selling of the shares public before the first half of the next RAW is over. Then, you won't need to worry."

"And if I don't, you smarmy son of a bi-!?"

"Well then, keep on watching RAW, ahole! You and your audience are finally gonna see something exciting for once. Ha hah ahahaha-!" Click, went the phone. McMahon never liked Bischoff. Practical jokes like these were the main reason. He was tired. He would probably forget about this conversation tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

St.Louis,MO

Monday 6:04 PM

He did'nt forget. Vince was telling the wrestlers who their opponents for the night were. Cena vs Edge, Umaga vs Carlito, Ric Flair vs-. He stopped. Ric Flair hated Eric Bischoff. Vince knew this. He asked his secretary to get Flair and bring him to his office right away. Perhaps he can tell him about the happenings with Eric Bischoff.

"Ric, have a seat, please." Vince sat at his desk, and Ric followed suit. He was still stylin' and profilin' in his Armani suit. Ric, forgive the term, was a valuable relic from an era of Pro Wrestling that was far superior from today's. A master ring general and psychologist, old age may have deteriorated his body, but never his wrestling spirit.

"Good evenin' Vince. This somethin important?"

"Its a rather sensitive subject. I should've closed the door."

"I got it," said Ric, closing the door for his boss. A classy move from the dirtiest player in the game.

"I was contacted by Eric Bischoff yesterday, Ric."

"That fuing sonuvabitch?! I hope you hung up as soon as he breathed."

"He said some...well... some rather cryptic things. He wants me to sell 50 of WWE's stock shares to him by the time the first half of RAW is over. And he wants me to make it public."

"Surely you hung up then?"

"No," Vince breathed," he threatened to take the entire WWE from my grasp." Vince seemed rather shaken confessing his fear to Ric Flair.

"And you believe that stinkin' LIAR?! Listen Vince, Eric taking over WWE is like the NWA World Title getting back its credibility. It ain't gonna happen. Bischoff tries to make things seem like they're in his favor just to spook ya. But lemme tell ya, that man- if you can call him that- that man is a con artist and he would stoop do havin' intercourse with the devil himself to claw his way back to the top!!!" Vince was taken aback by Flair's animosity. Flair knew Bischoff better than Vince did. Those words quelched his anxiety.

"So I should'nt worry huh?"

"I would bet my career that Bischoff is'nt pulling that fancy sh on us!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

St. Louis, MO

Monday 8:58 PM

Vince was glued to the monitor. Johnny Nitro was running down Shelton Benjamin for not putting his all into his matches. Shelton was among several of the new generation of wrestlers that Vince felt had the potential, but did'nt try hard enough to meet it. A very gifted aerialist and ground wrestler, Shelton was more than capable to pull off a Match of the Year Candidate.

Shelton smacked the mic out of Nitro's hand. He's heard enough from the pretty boy heel, Nitro. Shelton unloaded with a couple punches and Irish whipped Johnny boy into the ropes. As he bounced back, Shelton hit him with a short arm clothesline. Johnny rolled out the ring after falling and high tailed it out of the there. He was'nt ready for a fight it seemed.

"What a puy," said McMahon about Nitro. Or was it to Eric Bischoff? Afterall, it was after 9. Half the show was over and nothing had happened."Flair was right, heh heh." He chuckled.

9:50 PM

The Main Event: Edge vs Cena.

In what appeared to be the final stretch of their bitter rivalry revisited, Edge had been able to counter the first 4 Moves of Doom. Block the punch; Sidestep the shoulder block; hurricanrana out of the spin out bomb; Spear to counter the Five Knuckle shuffle; and an Edge-O-Matic from the F-U postion. Even if Cena was able to get him with all the moves, the F-U was constantly countered. He rose in a daze after the third Edge-O-Matic from the F-U position The rivalry was reaching the climax. Edge was exhausted and begged Cena to rise up and become the victim to his Spear.

Although they were scarce, John Cena derived all the strength he could from the chants of only a few people. His lack of dominance in the match had caused many of his supporters to turn their back on him. They were on Edge's side. However, the bigger the odds stacked against him, Cena seemed to become stronger. Perhaps it was his constant aim to prove himself worthy that drove to reach deep inside and come back from behind. Cena used his 'ring presence' to note that he was standing by the turnbuckle. If he was fast enough, he could use a drop-toe hold on Edge when he came at him with the Spear. But he had to get up quickly before Edge bored of waiting for him to get up.

So his plan was set in motion. Cena struggled to get up. Edge began to run-!

CRASH!!!!!!

The ring collapsed. Edge stumbled and rolled, stopping at Cena's feet. Cena had just gotten up again and looked hella confused. Smoke bombs went off throught the ringside area. Frightened of a potential terroist threat, many of the paying crowd ran off without seeing a conclusion to the rival's bitter feud. This went on for several minutes. Vince made his way to ringside, bringing his signature power walk along with an extra dose of rage. The smoke began to clear. In the middle of the ring stood... Eric Bischoff!

Edge was subdued by a man that he seemed to be very familiar with. And indeed he was familiar with him because it was none other than Christian Cage. And as John Cena was being held by the man with the largest arms in the word, big poppa pump Scott Steiner.

Cena:Awww snap! Who be startin' this mess!?

Scott: Shut it up, Vanilla Ice. From now on we're runnin the show!

Christian: Been a long time, has'nt it, old buddy of mine?

Edge: What the hell are you doing here, Christian?

Christian: Maybe if you shut your mouth and listened for once, you'd have held on to your WWE Title longer.

Edge: You asked me a question first...

Christian: ...Shut up...

Vince steamed. His rage and presence could be felt throughout the arena, intimidating just about every non-wrestler in the arena, save Eric Bischoff. Bischoff carried a large smile and merely glared at the WWE chairman.

Bischoff:It seems your a little surprised to see me Vince. What? Did'nt think I'd have the balls to show up? I warned you.

McMahon: Alright, your have 5 seconds to leave my ring, or else, I'm gonna get in there and beat you so bad, the police will have to arrest your MANGLED CARCASS!

Bischoff::I'm afraid its not your ring anymore. And I'm also afraid that, you dont seem to notice I have all the power at the moment.

Bischoff backed up a little when Vince approached but Vince did not realize that a man under his previous employment was about to GORE him!!! RHINO tackled the Chairman of WWE with explosive power out of nowhere, sending Vince flying towards the barricade. Rhino snorted. Eric laughed. Vince held his abdomen in pain.

Vince: Wha... What the hell is going on?

Bischoff: Why dont you ask Linda, Vince? I'm sure she'll fill you in. Now get these has-beens outta here.

At his command, a security force of about twenty men joined Steiner and Christian to escort their captives out of the arena. Vince, still crippled (both physically and spiritually) did not resist when a single security officer carried him to the back exit...

"Linda," Vince said, while he was taken down the darkening hallways, "what did you do?"

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Find out how Bischoff was able to seize control of WWE and what Vince plans on doing to get it back. Plus, after Vince's dethronement, a rift is caused between his former employees to choose sides. Who will align with Bischoff? Who will stay loyal to Vince? And what the heck were Christian Cage, Steiner, and Rhino doing with Eric? All these questions you're probably not asking will be answered... next time.


	2. Whose Side are You On?

**World War Wrestling**

**by Danny Kusanagi**

All characterizations of peoples in this story are purely fictional and are used for fictional purposes. All wrestlers names or organization or any entity name belongs to their respective companies. So please don't sue. Oh, and I may switch between putting dialogue in quotations and putting them as character lines because I can't keep up with multiple people talkin'. Yeeeeah...

**Chapter 2: Whose Side are You On?**

Stamford, CT

Tuesday, Day after the Takeover 10:18AM

The incident at Raw was publicized excessively throughout the media. It was being called the "Takeover". Simple but without losing the effect. Wrestling stories were rarely covered in media outlets, so it surprised many to find this on the front page of their local newspapers. It was'nt the headline, but it was still big news. No one had ever suspected pro wrestling to be so exciting again. It was what Vince had always wanted...and he was'nt even responsible.

WWE Headquarters

Bischoff pretended to skim through the newspaper, but he could not resist going back to that particular articular as many times as he could and crack a big grin. Nothing felt better than a well executed revenge.

"How long ya' gonna look at that paper, Eric? I thought we had a company to run."

"Relax, Jeff," responded Eric to the guitar-wielding blond man,"I was just savoring this moment. I might never get another chance like this again."

"Well, I would guess you're right, knowin' your backstage practices and reputation among my wrestlers and myself of course. But you know, some of us actually joined in this little coup to make money, not to sit around all day and get off of seeing a roided up grandpa crumble to bits."

"Yeah. That is fairly accurate. Anyways, at least I'm not the one who hired Vince Russo after he had proven himself to not know how to book even a segment without adding a damn pole in it."

"Hey, the man has a vision. Just needs someone to keep it in check. God knows your not the guy to do it."

"Neither are you. But we all know Vince was the only one who could."

"Well, that was then this is now. Jeff Jarett is ready for business!" exclaimed Jarrett, slapping his hands on the table.

Along with the two, the meeting at WWE HQ was joined by: Keiji Mutoh, owner of All Japan Pro Wrestling; Dixie Carter, owner of Panda Energy, the financial backers of TNA; and Scott D'amore, co-booker of TNA. The five were waiting for a sixth. Keiji spoke in his native tongues (Japanese, in case you did'nt know). His translator was in the room, but did not sit at the table.

"Oh, uh, Mutoh-san is becoming restless.This, Linda McMahon, has been late for more than twenty minutes now," stated the translator, struggling just a bit to pronounce the words. "If our alliance will be as weak as this woman's punctuality, we will become very wary."

"I assure you Mr. Mutoh," started Dixie, "you have nothing to worry about. All of this is legal. Besides she did just take the company from under the nose of her very own husband. Takes time to prepare for the repercussion. Just that, well, the way this was all started-."

"Makes me wanna hurl," candidly expressed D'amore.

"Speaking of time," Jarrett said, seemingly disregarding D'amore's comment,"if this deal went down before last night's RAW even started, why go through all the trouble to throw everyone out and bargain for 50, Eric."

"Ha ha... I just like F'ing with people I hate, Jeff."

"You're one sadistic bastard, Eric."

"I know, I know." Eric smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

St. Louis, MO

Tuesday 9:44 AM

In the middle of his luxury hotel suite, Vince sat alone, in his wheel chair. At least in his mind he was alone. For he called the a meeting of his wrestlers thirty minutes earlier and nearly all of them were able to fit themselves into the room. Vince merely stared blankly into a lamp. It was probably the only shining light in the room. Curtains were closed. Triple H spoke up.

Triple H: Vince, we really need to know what you want us to do?

McMahon:Hunter, I... I don't know. Its all... all gone...

Vince choked up. He did'nt want to admit that he had lost everything. He had called WWE HQ and they told him that his belongings had been removed from his office. Eric now stood in his prized Chairman position. He lost everything he worked for. His ambition to make one wrestling company globalized had been successful, but he would no longer be able to enjoy the fruits of his labor. True, he did inherit the money, but his vision and dedication to it gave the great WWE value in his eyes. He was able to give the public something to be entertained by. It was his legacy. His most cherished legacy. Probably more cherished than his own family.

Triple H: We know, Vince. But you know what, Bischoff can f that company up for all I care! I'm not gonna stay on that sinking ship! I'm with you all the way!

Shelton Benjamin: Yeah, thanks a lot Mr. Son-In-Law.

Hunter confronted Shelton as soon he heard that title used to address him. Many of the Superstars had long felt that Hunter had abused his marriage to Stephanie McMahon as leverage to constantly keep himself in the title hunt.

Triple H: You wanna say that to me again, Shelton?

Benjamin: Its okay. We all know staying loyal to the guy that practically gave you the title for all these years should come second nature. But i think you might have confused my thanks for sarcasm. What I was thanking you for was leaving WWE behind with Mr. McMahon. Now that you're out, us younger guys won't have to be held down by y'all two's chummy relationship.

Triple H: We made you a star kid, don't you forget it! We gave you a platform to show your stuff!

Benjamin: And I did! And MY stuff made ME a star. MY WORK! If it was'nt gonna be in WWE, it was gonna be somewhere else eventually!

Triple H: You know what, you're about this close to getting your ass beat right now. I advise you shut it.

Benjamin: You really think you can beat me? I beat you in every match we've had together.

Triple H: None of the ones that really counted, though. Heh heh.

Benjamin: True, true... Bur really, how many shots had I been given to compete for that sweet gold? Here's the answer... LESS THAN WHAT I'VE DESERVED! And why? Cause they've all gone to you! Thats it, I'M DONE! BYE, KISS-ASSES!

The other wrestlers made a path for Shelton to walk to the door. He slammed it shut on his way out.

Triple H: You're not wanted here anyways...traitor.

The other wrestlers gathered closer to Vince. John Cena looked across the room. He knew some of the wrestler's felt the same way Shelton did. Only Shelton had the balls to say it in a room full of WWE wrestlers. He felt as WWE Champion, he had to take the floor.

Cena: What does WWE mean to you? What did you all come in here to compete for? Did you wanna be famous. Or did you want title shots? Did you come here to learn your craft, or come here to cause as much pain as possible? Di you come here for glory? For honor? Heck, even romance? Listen, why we're in the WWE... it does'nt matter. Cause' we chose this place. It tugged at you. It offered the best in the world. And I know we're the best. And Vince had a vision to exhibit the best. This is his company, and frankly, it won't be run the same without him.

Vince reacted to Cena's words. He looked up, as if riled from deep within.

Cena: For as much flak as he gotten for pushing the undeserved, Bischoff would be guilty of it times 100. He stepped into our hood. Seeking to ruin it. And he crossed the boss. And as we all know trespassers get shot and-.

Vince: You don't cross the boss. Cena, you're right. I'm Vince McMahon dammit! No one messes with me, or my company, or my wrestlers! We're gonna get it back one way or another! I'll make Bischoff a proposal he can't refuse! That'll teach him, and that bitch of an ex-wife LINDA!!!!

All(except McMahon): Ex-Wife??!!

Vince: Oh, I did'nt tell you? She filed for divorce last night. I called her after I was thrown out of the arena. It turns out Bischoff had been romancing her and giving her the satisfaction she was supposed to be getting from me. But she's just one lady. Another one will show up.

Shawn Michaels: Unscrupulous as always, sir. Ha ha!

Vince:Of course. If I had scruples, WWE would'nt exist. That bitch Linda gave Eric her share of the stock. Thats how they were able to pull their stunt off within law. The ring was already his before RAW even started.

Triple H: That sneaky bastard.

Chavo interjected himself between Hunter and Vince. He had been pondering something since he arrived to the meeting and seeing Shelton leave gave him the courage to speak up.

Chavo Guerrero: I gotta ask... Rey, where do you stand in this? With WWE or TNA?

Rey Mysterio: First off, Chavo, its not TNA. Bischoff took over WWE. So its still WWE, vato. And-.

Chavo: Rey, listen bro. I heard they got Jeff Jarrett in on this. Dixie Carter. Pretty much all the higher ups from TNA. If it quacks like a duck, its a duck.

Rey:I stand with Vince, hermano.

Chavo:In that case... I'M OUT! I wanna have nothing to do with a company who would employ a man who would milk the legacy of my very own uncle. Sorry compadres. TNA here I come.

Vince was in shock. He never suspected any of his employees felt this way. To put all fears aside, he had to take a risk and forget anyone who may try to betray him.

Vince: Alright then... lets make this simple... Whoever wants to jump on the TNA bandwagon, you can leave now. But be warned... once we take this sucker back. We sure as hell won't be needing you...

Vince sat quietly, waiting for those who had intentions of leaving to make those intentions evident. In the wrestling business, its important to make friends, but know your enemies especially. He did not want to risk being betrayed when the chips were down.

Charlie Haas: I guess I'm going too. Shelton's my best friend. I gotta have his back.

RVD: I'm out. I did'nt like how you treated Payl Heyman quite frankly. Maybe next time you'll be a little more cooler to me too.

Chris Benoit: I'm in the same boat as Shelton. Time after time, I have proven myself to be the best in this company. And for what? US Title? I am not just the best in America. I'm the best in the World. Remember it! Think about it when I'm making TNA millions of dollars. Thats where my true competition lies.

Marcus Cor Von: Before Marcus Cor Von, there was Monty Brown! And he was somebody. So I'm going back to the place i was born and face the highest caliber opponent to humiliate. They will all suffer the POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUNCE... PERIOD!! And if you get in my way, so will you.

This went on for an hour. Just about all the lower card wrestlers left Vince behind. They sought opportunity in a new arena. This arena was under the banner of Eric Bischoff and TNA. Vince realized this and he decided to strike back and use Eric's weakness against him.

Greed.

Vince: Well then, now that this ugly business is behind us what say we move on to some more uglier business?

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Now that the exposition is over, we are on to the meat and potatoes! What is Vince's planned offer to Bischoff? And will his bitter rival accept the offer? Plus, what surprise does Keiji Mutoh have in store for Vince as well? Plus, a full list of who is on whose side. Find out... next time.


End file.
